


Who Am I?

by Diana924



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fin da quando era bambina a Mary era stata impartita una lezione basilare: lei era una Stuart.
Relationships: François II de France/Mary I of Scotland | Mary Queen of Scots, Louis of Condé/Mary Stuart (Reign), Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers/Mary Stuart
Kudos: 1





	Who Am I?

Fin da quando era bambina a Mary era stata impartita una lezione basilare: lei era una Stuart.

Questo significava che lei era l’ultima esponente dell’unica dinastia che aveva governato la Scozia e che fin da bambina aveva diritto alla corona. Essere Stuart significava in patria essere amata, onorata e occuparsi dei sudditi ma non da sola perché James e gli altri l’avrebbero aiutata e consigliata. Essere Stuart significava anche che quando sarebbe stata una donna avrebbe sposato Francis, così le ripetevano da sempre: lei e Francis si sarebbero sposati, sarebbero stati re e regina di ben due Regni e avrebbero avuto dei figli che avrebbero ereditato i loro troni unendo le dinastie dei Valois e degli Stuart nonché la Scozia e la Francia.

Aveva domandato se doveva amare Francis, era un bambino così bello, così pieno di vita e amava così tanto giocare con lui, trascorrere insieme la vita sarebbe stato meraviglioso si era ripetuta più e più volte prima di addormentarsi la notte sognando la Scozia, la sua corona e il prossimo gioco con Francis. Le era stato fatto capire che no, non doveva amare Francis, che raramente i mariti amavano le mogli, suo padre non aveva mai amato suo madre e James e gli altri ne erano la prova e re Henry fin da ragazzo amava Diane de Poitiers: Bash ne era la prova più tangibile, una regina deve amare il re ma un re può amare chi vuole le era stato ripetuto.

Non ci aveva pensato perché le era stato sempre ripetuto che prima di Francis veniva la Scozia, che doveva essere prima la regina di Scozia e poi l’innamorata di Francis e lei aveva obbedito.

Finché non si erano rivisti e rimanere in silenzio e insensibile era stato quasi impossibile, era come se non si fossero mai lasciati e quel sentimento infantile che avevano provato fosse cresciuto divenendo qualcosa di più, era quasi parte di lei. Per questo aveva deciso di rinunciare a Francis e sposare Bash, per proteggerlo, per proteggerlo dalla profezia di Nostradamus e comunque sposare lo stesso un discendente di Henry, Sebastian era un figlio illegittimo ma a tutto c’era soluzione si era detta, lo faceva per Francis, rinunciava a lui proprio per paura di perderlo.

Non era brava negli intrighi, non era come Catherine, quella banchiera italiana intrigante che sembra essere nata per complottare e intrigare nell’ombra, lei aveva semplicemente fatto una proposta ed Henry aveva accettato, tutto qui si era detta.

Quando aveva saputo quello che era accaduto tra Francis e Lola si era sentita come se le fosse caduto il mondo addosso. Il suo futuro marito e una delle sue migliori amiche, insieme e tutti lo sapevano e sebbene portare rancore fosse inutile perché all’epoca lei aveva rotto il fidanzamento quell’irritazione e quel malanimo non se ne voleva andare, era gelose ma soprattutto furiosa, lei, la discendente degli Stuart era stata sorpassata da una semplice lady e non era ancora sposata altrimenti … . Lei ha avuto Bash ma era diverso: Bash era il suo fidanzato e sebbene lei provasse ancora dei sentimenti per Francis sapeva bene cosa doveva essere fatto per il bene della dinastia.

Il momento in cui ha udito quelle parole è forse uno dei più belli della giovane vita di Mary, il momento in cui Mary Stuart regina di Scozia diviene Delfina di Francia cementando l’alleanza tra le due dinastie ma soprattutto quando sposa il ragazzo che ha sempre amato, il bambino con cui adorava giocare e l’uomo che possiede il suo cuore: Francis.

L’unica nota realmente stonata è Lola, o meglio il suo ventre che ogni giorno ricorda a Mary che l’altra aspetta un figlio, un figlio di Francis, del suo Francis ed è qualcosa che riesce a malapena a tollerare. Francis amerà quel bambino, questo lo sanno tutti e tre ma lei sa anche che quando gli avrà dato un figlio non avrà nulla da temere, Lola non è come Diane, non cercherà onori, titoli o altro, non lei, di questo Mary è sicura.

Quando vede Francis con John tra le braccia Mary si sente morire di gelosia ma allo stesso tempo c’è felicità nel vedere la pura gioia di suo marito, per quanto illegittimo John sarà sempre figlio di Francis, un po’ come James in Scozia è suo fratello e si sta occupando di conservare per lei il suo regno per quando deciderà di tornare a casa. Casa, la Scozia dovrebbe essere la sua dimora ma la Francia, la corte, è dove si trova il cuore di Mary. In Francia ci sono i suoi ricordi, le sue amiche più care e Francis, il suo amato Francis, suo marito nonché suo re.

Sarebbe così facile odiare John, come Catherine odia tuttora Sebastian perché lui è la prova tangibile dell’amore tra Henry e Diane però Mary non vuole essere come sua suocera, niente intrighi, niente complotti, essere una brava regina di Francia e una buona moglie, e sono richieste semplici, come semplice è amare Francis, lo è sempre stato ed è questo che ama: l’amore che prova per il marito è parte di lei e niente riuscirà a distruggerlo.

E allora perché la prima volta che Francis la sfiora dopo quello che è accaduto si sente gelare? Com’è possibile che il tocco di qualcuno che amava ora generi in lei solamente repulsione e disgusto? Vorrebbe tanto spiegargli cosa è accaduto e come si sia sentita ma le parole non sono abbastanza, non potrà mai spiegare il dolore, la vergogna, l’umiliazione e lo strazio che ha provato in quegli istanti.

Tutto quello a causa degli intrighi di corte, Condé contro Narcisse, Catherine contro Condé e tutti contro lei e Francis e ora … ora è stata lei a pagarne il prezzo più alto. Ogni singola occasione in cui lui le è vicino, in cui la sfiora per sbaglio, perché è stata chiara con Francis che solo quando sarà pronta potrà tornare a desiderare il suo tocco, la mente di Mary torna a quegli attimi, a quel dolore acuto e profondo, non era solo il suo corpo a venire così profanato, ma tutto ciò che aveva di più sacro: la sua anima è ferita e scossa e sarebbe così facile rannicchiarsi tra le braccia di Francis e chiudere gli occhi facendosi cullare dalla sua voce ma non è così facile, come può essere quando il suo corpo si ribella al minimo tocco maschile?

Era così vicina alla felicità, Catherine senza potere, Narcisse sconfitto e prigioniero di suo marito, lei e le sue amiche più unite che mai, anche Lola nonostante ogni giorno vedere il piccolo John le ricordi che Lola è riuscita dove lei ha fallito, tutto stava andando meglio. Il bambino, ci sono occasioni in cui Mary si chiede se il destino si diverta a giocare con lei, a ingannarla con false promesse e poi toglierle tutto. Le ha tolto suo padre, tutti le hanno sempre parlato dell’uomo che non ha mai potuto conoscere e a cui voler bene, le ha dato un trono avvelenato e una corona che pesa, le due corone di Francia e Scozia pesano così tanto sulla sua testa, una per diritto di nascita e l’altra per matrimonio, le ha dato Francis salvo poi scavare un fossato così grande tra di loro e per ultimo stava per darle un figlio.

Era stato tutto così bello, l’annuncio a corte, persino la gioia di Catherine non era riuscita ad esasperarla, era stata così felice all’idea di poter avere un figlio, di dare un erede alla Francia, di unire le due dinastie dei Valois e degli Stuart. Tutto durato lo spazio di un giorno, al mattino era una regina trionfante e al tramonto una ragazza con il corpo spezzato e il cuore infranto. Ed è stato Louis ad esserti vicino.

Negli ultimi tempi è sempre Louis Condé ad esserti vicino, dopo l’aborto, dopo quello che è accaduto, lui c’è sempre come se fosse una specie di angelo custode, o il tuo campione, il fratello del protestante re di Navarra campione della regina Cristianissima, suona troppo assurdo eppure è proprio così.

Mary dovrebbe temere ogni singolo contatto con un uomo, una regina come lei non vale più nulla si è detta nei giorni a venire eppure non riesce a fare a meno di sussultare nel sentire le mani di Condé su di sé. Non perché le diano fastidio o le riportino alla mente ricordi che vuole dimenticare e dolori a cui non vuole più pensare ma perché … è stranamente bello vedere quell’uomo prendersi così tanta cura di lei, trattarla non come una regina offesa ma come una donna ferita.

Negli ultimi tempi Mary non riesce a sfiorare la mano di Francis senza fremere, ogni singolo passo maschile la fa tremare per non parlare delle occhiate che le lanciano i cortigiani ma con Louis non accade, è stata lei a toccarlo senza tremare, lei ha messo le sue mani su di lui senza sussultare o altro, come se le venisse naturale, come un tempo accadeva.

Ama Francis, lo ha sempre amato ma Condé … Condé è la sua ancora, il suo porto sicuro, l’unico che si occupa realmente di lei senza pensare ad intrighi o altri stratagemmi, è il fratello di Antoine, il re che tanto li odia e che tanto ha fatto contro di lei e contro Francis ma Louis è diverso da suo fratello. Louis la tratta non come una regina ferita ma come una donna che ha solo bisogno di tempo per guarire e Mary gli è grata per quello, vorrebbe fare qualcosa per fargli sapere che lo ringrazia di tutto cuore, che vuole che l’altro sia felice.

Francis invece non ci riesce e la sua tenerezza disarmante finiscono sempre per irritarla e per ricordarle ogni giorno quello che è accaduto quella notte, Francis l’ama di tutto cuore ma lei ha paura di reciprocare quel sentimento specialmente ora che non riesce a toccarlo senza tremare. Sarebbe così facile farsi abbracciare da lui, sentire le sue promesse di protezione e che tutto torni come prima ma è impossibile, almeno per adesso.

Catherine sostiene che dovrebbe tornare ad essere la regina, bella, fredda e distinte, che con il suo comportamento sta mettendo in pericolo la dinastia dei Valois in Francia e quella degli Stuart in Scozia ma Mary non ce la fa. Ha provato più e più volte a seguire il consiglio della suocera ma Catherine è una donna, una donna forgiata dagli intrighi e dalle umiliazioni che Henry le ha inferto in oltre vent’anni di matrimonio, lei è solo una ragazza ferita che non ha mai intrigato prima di arrivare a corte e sposata da appena un anno, Mary non sa dove trovare la forza per reagire, dentro di lei non è rimasto nulla e come sua suocera sa che deve mostrarsi forte. È questo che a distrugge ogni giorno, mostrarsi forte agli occhi del mondo e soffrire senza potersi confidare con nessuno perché nessuno capirebbe, è questo a farle più male. Non le cure di Francis o la sollecitudine di Louis ma il suo stesso conflitto interiore.

Non è mai stata così forte, non è James che da anni aiuta sua madre a governare la Scozia in sua assenza, non ha la stessa forza del suo fratello bastardo, o la forza di Lola che nonostante abbia avuto un figlio fuori dal matrimonio cammina a testa alta incurante di tutto, Mary sa bene che la sua forza è un’altra, solo che ora paura di sapere quale.

Per questo quando le sue labbra si incontrano con quelle di Louis si sente diversa, non la Mary di prima ma una nuova Mary, forte in maniera differente ma ben determinata a ricordare al mondo che lei è Mary Stuart, ultima erede della potente dinastia che da secoli governa la Scozia e che non si farà abbattere ma che allo stesso tempo ha bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto, qualcuno che non al giudichi, qualcuno come Louis Condé per esempio. Ed è per questo che non respinge il suo bacio, anche se dura il tempo d’un battito è come sentire della sensazioni perse ritornare.

Mary sa bene cosa vuol dire essere una Stuart ma sa anche che lei è ancora solamente una ragazzina spaventata.


End file.
